


'Cause I know that you'd (hear) me somehow

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And chucklevoodoos, F/M, Implied Mind Control, can't forget the chucklevoodoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd give anything to hear his voice again.<br/>And he'd be willing to pay the price.<br/>So that's love, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I know that you'd (hear) me somehow

      Meulin loved his voice, loved to hear him speak. The very _way_ he spoke was entrancing, sometimes crafting each word with care, sometimes so excited that he left gaps in his sentences, as if mere speech couldn't keep up with his thoughts. It never mattered to her, she was simply happy to hear him speak. Knowing that he enjoyed her company so much, knowing that he trusted her with so much of him, it was something even better than shipping.

      Kurloz loved her smiles, more than anything. The fact that he could cause them was one of the most brilliant tricks he had ever learned how to do, better than any hellmirth or harshwhismy. Making his catgirl light up in happiness was his favorite thing to do. She was such a good listener, and she never seemed to mind when he went on and on. Even Mituna had his limits, but Meulin would smile at him, and say that he could go on.

 

      "Meulin." The way he said her name sent shivers through her bloodpusher, and it was never long until she leapt into his arms. And he would laugh, happy to hold her and have her, flushed as flush could be.

      "Kurloz." She said his name in a thousand ways, sweet and soft as a purrbeast's fur, happily shouted as if she'd seen some sky-fireflowers light up the night, whispered under her breath as if it were some sort of secret to be kept. Each and every one of them made him smile, just to hear her voice, his name on her tongue.

 

      They would curl up together, cramped and close, reveling in the words and thoughts the other would have. "Kurloz," she'd say, "I have the most purrfect ship!" And off she would go, outlining all the reasons this troll and that troll would work together, or three of them, if she was feeling ashy.  
      And he would chime in from time to time with a question or comment—"Those two fight every motherfucking day, my red-love." And every time, she would have some reason that it would all work out.

 

 

       It was lonely in your head now. People could talk to you, and you had found some ways to understand them in return, but you still couldn't hear a single thing they said. The incident had put too much of a strain on your matespritship with Kurloz for it to continue—and worst of all, you were starting to forget what his voice sounded like.

 

      The fact that you had hurt her like that, the fact that something she had loved so dearly had hurt her so much, that was what you regretted more than anything. And even if it was hard, even if you had to take control of the situation to do it. . .You swore that you would get her to smile for you again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Ask Blog Stories Project, written as a gift for sunflowershero and crystal-doll who are the mods of Ask Meowracles (http://ask-meowracles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw ((Iris - Goo Goo Dolls))


End file.
